Karin in the Naruto World
by Hi-Im-Yuki
Summary: My oc, Karin accidentally teleports to the Naruto world in her sleep! Now she's going to meet the Sand sibling's and other Naruto characters and what's this about her past? You'll find out more and more about her past as you read Yuki P.S.Rated later


I walked silently up to my house getting ready for the invasion of the chibis (little bros and sis). When I opened the door I was glomped to the ground. "Karin-Onii-Chan!!!!" they yelled hugging me. "Yo chibis!" I said smiling at them. Once I was free of them I went into the kitchen to see my older sister, Kasumi. "Hi Kasumi-Onii-Chan!" I said. She smiled at me, "Hello Karin-Chan."

I then left to my room in a hurry. I looked into the mirror, there stood a girl with hair cut so it look like hair gathering and then pointing out from the ear (not good at describing it I'm going to try and draw it on gimp), chocolate brown hair and eyes, wearing a jean skirt with short black shorts on under it, a black shirt with two angel wings on it, a jean jacket, long black socks that reached my knees, with blue tennis shoes with yellow laces, and a black chocker with two angel wings hanging from it.

I sighed looking at my reflection. I was not as pretty as my older sister, Kasumi. She had long purple straight hair that reached her waist with a pink ribbon in it, a long white dress that reached her ankles with a pink trim, pink sandals, and beautiful purple eyes. Everyone thought she was the perfect child. My family knows better. She likes blood, the color, smell, and even the taste! But she is not a vampire. Also when she gets angry she is no longer the peaceful Kasumi known to most people. She is the complete opposite. But no one knows this unless they angered her….

I then laid down on my bed and fell into a world of dreams. I started to hear all kinds of sounds. Then I guess I fell off the bed 'cause I fell on something hard, I heard a "oof", but then I fell back to sleep, I was exhausted. I woke to hear yelling…and cussing. _Wait my family doesn't cuss...Ok maybe we say crap but nothing else. _ I sat up to meet foam green eyes. "**HOLY CRAP!!!!!!"** I yelled, the person fell over onto the floor with an "oof." "What the!!!!! What are you doing here!!!!!!!" I yelled. "What are you talking about?!?! This is _my_ room!" he yelled back from the floor as he sat up. _Wait what?!?!_ I looked around to see it was true, this was not me room. _Holy Crap!!!! I've been kidnapped!!!!!!!_

I jumped off the bed and ran for the door feeling my bag hit my hip. _Good I still have my bag. _I thought reaching into it, feeling my iron bar I smiled (what I'm a tough girl always have a weapon at hand X3). I went to reach for the door knob when a wall appeared in front of it. _What the, is this…sand?_ I shook my head. _Not possible unless it was Gaara of the Sand off of Naruto, but Naruto isn't real unfortunately. _I then reached in my bag closed my eyes (I didn't want to see this kidnapper) then swung my iron bar at him. He caught it I then grabbed my other one, he caught it as well. I smirked and then swung myself using the iron bars as handles and kicking him hard in the gut. I heard an "oof." _Score!!! X3._ Then I ran through the door (The wall had collapsed).

I ran for a while then got to some stares. Being the curious person I am I went up the stars to be on the roof of the building. _Cool now I can check my…surroundings…_There stood the wonderful Village Hidden in the Sand, otherwise known as Suna. _Holy Crap this has to be a dream… but if it isn't then I'm in the Naruto world AWESOME wait but then the guy back there with the foam…green…eyes…Crap it was Gaara…NO!!!!! _I heard foot steps and whipped around to see no other then Gaara. _Uh oh he doesn't look so happy…_I stared at him as he rose his hand. My eyes widened. _No he's going to hurt Karin! Don't hurt Karin!_

*Flashback*

_Uh oh Papas drunk and angry. Karin's scared. _*Closet door flies open* "There you are b****!" Papa yelled slapping Karin across the face. "Owie that hurt!!! No hurt Karin Papa! No hurt Karin!" I yelled. He continued to beat Karin. "Stop!!!!! Please stop!!!!!!! No more!!!! No more hurt Karin!!!!" I yelled covering Karin's face with Karin's arms. He then stopped and left Karin bleeding, and then I hear a scream. "Mommy!!!!!" I yell with sheer terror.

*Gaara's POV*

I went up to the girl. I reached up to grab her shoulder. She stared wide eyed at my hand then she froze. Now I was confused I took another step closer. She then screamed, "Don't hurt Karin!!!!!!!!" then jumped off the roof. My eyes went wide as I ran to the railing to see her use a window seal on the building opposite as a landing then jump to the ground to land like a cat. I was in a daze for a bit then ordered everyone to find her. _What was that about? And who was she? Why was she yelling "Don't hurt Karin," this is so confusing -._

*2 hours ever*

I turned into an alley on the other side of town. I looked around. _Where did she go._

I then noticed her on the ground curled up into a ball her arms around her legs and her head buried between her legs, against the wall. _Is that her._ I went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and she froze I even think she stopped breathing. _Is this really the girl that kicked me in the gut….man that hurt to._ I then noticed her staring at my hand as if expecting me to hit her. I was truly surprised at her thinking this. _Why does she think I'm going to hit her?_ I crouched next to her not knowing what to do. I then thought of that lady that was with her kid that was scared in the park I passed earlier. _Mine as well give it a try._ I then started to whisper loud enough only for her to hear me, "It's ok, no ones going to hurt you." She started to calm down under my touch. Then to my surprise she fell asleep falling over having her head land on my lap. My eyes went wide seeing her laying her head down on my lap as if I was a pillow or something(It's never happened to him before hello!?!?!...dang that was sassy/girly). _What the!!! Doesn't she know I'm dangerous?!?!?!?!....I don't really want her to know that I am but I have to…*sigh* better take her back to the tower…._ I then picked her up she stirred a bit in my arms and cuddled (he thinks he doesn't know) into my chest. I blushed a dark red.


End file.
